Chupa-Chupa
by TheGingerBoss
Summary: Omoi e a sua indecisão em escolher o sabor do chupa-chupa. Sai irá dar uma ajuda. Yaoi, sexo explícito.


**Chupa-Chupa**

\- Que sabor devo escolher?

Todos os dias este era o dilema de Omoi. Qual o sabor do chupa-chupa que devia escolher? Tinha morango, cereja, coca-cola, melancia, laranja. Até tutti-fruti. Era demais para o ninja da Nuvem.

\- Omoi, despacha-te. Temos uma missão para cumprir ainda hoje – gritou Sai da porta da loja.

Omoi levou as mãos à cabeça. Não sabia qual e escolher e com a pressão por parte de Sai, a escolha ficava ainda mais difícil. Apesar do pequeno conhecimento de emoções por parte de Sai, ele sabia quando o colega ninja estava indeciso. Dirigiu-se ao balcão e segurou em dois chupa-chupas. Pões um na mão do colega e disse:

\- Já podemos ir – sorriu. Não um dos sorrisos falsos que por tanto tempo usou. Um sorriso verdadeiro. Andava enamorado de Omoi há algumas semanas e o próprio estava em Konoha por causa da relação dos dois.

Omoi sorriu-lhe de volta. Sai tornava tudo tão mais fácil. Quando estava com ele sentia-se o homem mais feliz do mundo. Decidiu que aquele seria o dia em que o presenciaria com o que de melhor tinha para oferecer. E assim foi...

A missão era simples. Tinham de escoltar um grupo de indivíduos até uma vila próxima e estando isso concluído poderiam voltar para Konoha. No caminho de volta desenhou um dos seus pássaros de forma a que pudessem desfrutar um pouco do carinho um do outro. Já era de noite quando chegaram à vila do Fogo.

\- Jantar em minha casa? – questionou Sai.

\- Hmm, depende do que for o jantar.

\- Tu decides – piscando ao ninja ao ninja do Nuvem. Sai estava tão a pedi-las.

Chegando a casa de Sai, forma diretos para o sofá num abraço apertado. Omoi sentado, enquanto Sai, também sentado, tinha suas pernas em cima de Omoi. Beijaram-se. Queriam muito aquele tempo a sós. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, Omoi teria de voltar para a vila da Nuvem. Tinham de aproveitar todos os momentos que tinham a sós.

\- Sabem bem. A morango.

\- É. Alguém sabe escolher chupa-chupas – fazendo Sai rir.

Aproveitou que este estava distraído para lhe beijar o pescoço, voltando em direção à boca. Enquanto uma mão subia por dentro da roupa do moreno, começando a mexer no seu mamilo. Sai gemeu.

\- Ouvi dizer que tinhas outro chupa-chupa para oferecer – sussurrou aos ouvidos de Sai.

\- Sim, na minha mala. Comprei dois. – respondeu de volta, fazendo ambos os ninjas se rirem.

Sai deitou-se para trás enquanto Omoi tirava a camisa, antes de se deitar em cima do amado. Beijaram-se e faziam seus corpos se tocarem um no outro. Sai empurrou o ninja da Nuvem e tirou sua própria camisola, deixando seu corpo exposto. Apesar da diferença de cor, seus corpos eram muito semelhantes. Não tinham músculos grandes, mas todos eles eram muito bem delineados.

Quando Omoi começou a beijar o pescoço de Sai, foi empurrando diretamente para onde estava o membro do amado.

\- Hoje não. Hoje começas por chupar o pau.

Omoi obedeceu imediatamente. Baixou as calças a Sai e começou a chupar. Não tinha um pau gigante, mas dentro do mediano era bem grandinho. Tinha uma cabecinha rosada que contrastava com todo o resto do seu corpo pálido.

Omoi chupava lentamente. Queria começar devagar. Ia olhando para Sai, que todo o dia tinha desejado ser o chupa-chupa na boca do namorado. Segurou nos cabelos de Omoi e o começou a forçar a ir mais rápido e mais fundo. Omoi compreendeu o pedido e o continuou.

\- Aaaahhh, me chupa, me chupaaaaa. Estou quasee, mmhh.

Pouco depois Omoi parou, lambendo apenas a cabecinha enquanto masturbava o pénis de Sai. Não durou muito para que este se viesse, derramando em sua própria barriga que agora estava toda melada.

Omoi subiu e beijou o amado, que lhe agradeceu.

\- Não tens de agradecer. Eu amo-te Sai – fazendo o ninja de Konoha sorrir e o abraçar com força. Nisto Omoi sussurrou nos seus ouvidos – mas ainda não acabou.

Omoi levantou-se e foi buscar o segundo chupa-chupa que Sai tinha comprado.

\- E eu a pensar que o meu era o teu preferido.

Omoi riu. Pôs o chupa-chupa na boca, posicionando-se entre as pernas do amado. Nisto tirou o chupa-chupa da boca e o encaminhou para a entrada de Sai.

\- Parece que hoje não vou ser o único a saber a morango – piscando o olho.

Enfiou o chupa em Sai, tirando o mesmo e lambuzando-o no buraquinho do namorado. Desceu um pouco e lambeu. Lambeu a entrada e os arredores tomando o gosto a morango, até começar a violar o moreno com a língua.

Omoi levantou-se e tirou a calça, deixando finalmente seu pai respirar. Era grande, mas tal como Sai, não abusivamente. Apesar disso, ainda tinha uma grossura apresentável. Colocou-o na entrada do moreno e numa só estocada enfiou todo o comprimento do membro dentre de Sai, fazendo este largar um gemido enorme.

Cavalgava em Sai. Para a maioria poderia ser doloroso, mas ambos sabiam que seria a melhor forma de Sai se habituar. Enfiava todo o seu pau em Sai, fazendo seu corpo bater no do amado.

Apesar da dor que sentia, Sai era mimado por Omoi. Este mexia-lhe no cabelo e de quando a quando dava-lhe um beijo, que acabava sempre por ser interrompido por um gemido.

Num momento Omoi parou e Sai sentiu seu pequeno buraquinho será ainda mais aberto. Omoi ia enfiando o chupa-chupa dentro de Sai, fazendo o mesmo sentir-se 100% preenchido. Este movimentava o chupa o que fazia as entranhas de Sai se contraírem dando uma intensa sensação de prazer.

Entretanto o chupa saiu e Omoi continuou a fuder Sai, até sentir seu leitinho pronto a sair. Num movimento rápido tirou todo o pau de dentro de Sai e enquanto a boca do mesmo se abria para largar um alto gemido direcionou todo o seu leite para a mesma. Sai bebeu tudinho, dando um beijo no pénis de Omoi, antes de lhe dar mais um beijo.

\- Hey, até o teu leitinho sabe a morango hoje.


End file.
